Por una nueva era
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: Eran tiempos de guerra, tiempos donde su amor no podía ser. Era un amor prohibido, ellos lo sabían. Renunciaron a el con un objetivo: que otros pudieran terminar lo que ellos habían comenzado, lucharon por una nueva era. Reto:Volviendo a los Origenes FWS


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno pues... está es mi respuesta al Reto: Volviendo a los orígenes, propuesto por LinaRiz en el Foro Weird Sisters.**

**Es mi primer fic... normalmente traduzco, pero esta vez me he armado de valor y me anime a participar... espero que lo disfruten y que sean condecendientes con los reviews jeje ... ¡se aceptan todo tipo de criticas! :)**

**¡Las invito a votar en el Foro! Y a leer las demás historias de las participantes. **

**¡Gracias a mi beta nena10124 por todo su apoyo! ¡Te quiero nena! ^^**

**Ahora si... ¡A LEER!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JKR :)**

_**Por una Nueva Era…**_

Veía las gotas de lluvia escurrir por la ventana del vagón. Escuchó el chillido de salida y el tren se puso en marcha.

Recordaba su primer viaje en tren, tenía tan sólo 5 años. Sus padres habían decidido ir de vacaciones a Escocia y lo harían en un viaje en tren. Ella estaba muy emocionada, había leído sobre los trenes pero nunca había visto uno. Cuando llegaron a la estación su padre la levantó en brazos y señaló la brillante locomotora gris que se hallaba ante ellos, y vio a su hija sonreír.

Hermione disfrutaba mucho viajar en tren, contemplar los paisajes que pasaban fugaces por las ventanas.

Pero hoy el día era gris y una gruesa capa de agua caía por las ventanas nublando su visión. Eso le molestaba. El día debía ser perfecto, era el día de la graduación de su hija mayor. _De su hija mayor_... ¡Que rápido pasaba el tiempo! Soltó un largo suspiro. Tantos recuerdos venían a su mente... _La primera vez_ que había entrado a una librería. Ese era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. Recordaba nítidamente los estantes repletos de libros, con princesas, héroes, caballeros y muchos personajes que se volverían sus más íntimos amigos.

Porque si... Hermione era una niña diferente. Desde chica lo había sido. Sus padres la habían educado como una niña responsable y estudiosa, y a eso le debía la mayor parte de sus triunfos y logros.

Ahora se encontraba en camino al que antaño fuese su colegio también, en donde había vivido grandes aventuras y donde también lo había conocido a _él._

Eso era lo que le molestaba. Parecía que el día le brindaba tributo a su dolor olvidado. Se sentía nerviosa porque hoy lo vería nuevamente, después de muchos años; volvió su mirada al hombre que dormía plácidamente junto a ella, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer el día que se habían conocido hacia ya 32 años.

Curiosamente, fue en ese mismo tren escarlata en el que ahora viajaba. Ella estaba igual de nerviosa, y todo había sido tan rápido. Hacia dos meses se había enterado que era una bruja y ahora se hallaba sentada sola en un vagón hacia el lugar que cambiaria su vida para siempre. Cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y un niño rubio, alto, de ojos grises y cara afilada la miró.

_"¿Me permites pasar? __Todos los demás ya están ocupados..."_ Había un tono sofisticado en su voz, como si fuera sacado de una película de princesas. Era un niño muy guapo. Sintió sus mejillas arder al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, se encogía de hombros y asentía, todo al mismo tiempo; dejando al chico algo aturdido, pero dando un paso al interior del pequeño recinto.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Que ella rompió.

_"Me llamo Hermione Granger, mucho gusto. __¿Tú quién eres?"_

El chico la examinó antes de responder. _"Soy Draco Malfoy."_ Malfoy, había recordado ella, era el apellido de una de las familias antiguas sobre las que había leído. _"¿También eres de primero?" _

_"Si"_ respondió ella con una sonrisa, y había notado un leve rubor en las pálidas mejillas de su acompañante.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

_"Y... __¿Estás nerviosa?"_

_"¡Mucho!... __No conozco a nadie..." _

_"Pues yo conozco__ a varios niños... Te puedo presentar a mi amiga Pansy,"_ le contestó el niño sonriendo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que cohibió más al pequeño Malfoy, quien empezó a retorcerse las manos y al final le dijo, _"y pues si quieres podemos ser amigos..."_

Ella asintió enérgicamente, y ambos sonrieron. Hubieran podido ser buenos amigos, pero no sabían el abismo que los separaba, al fin y al cabo, eran otros tiempos...

Continuaron con silencios, pocas palabras y uno que otro dulce compartido. Después ella fue en auxilio de un niño llamado Neville que había perdido su sapo. Le dijo a Draco si no quería acompañarlos pero el niño meneo la cabeza y con la nariz arrugada le respondió: _"Ya nos veremos en Hogwarts"_ ¡Y si que se vieron! La mujer sonrió y suspiró.

Ojala el clima en Escocia fuera más cálido.

* * *

Veía la lluvia caer a través de las ventanas del carruaje. Los árboles de la mansión se agitaban violentamente con el aire. Le gustaba ver llover, era relajante para él.

Cuando era pequeño, en las tardes lluviosas, se sentaba con su madre en el salón, con la chimenea prendida y una enorme taza de chocolate caliente mientras ella le leía historias de magos, princesas y brujas. Era cuando más convivían. Quizás a eso se debía que le gustaran estos días, que para otras personas eran tristes, ya que eran de los más dulces recuerdos que tenía.

Lluvia. Había sido también una tarde lluviosa en la que se había reencontrado con ella después de haberla conocido en el tren. Fue en la biblioteca, uno de los pocos lugares a los que no iba con ese Potter y el pobretón de Weasley.

Le había gustado, desde su encuentro en el tren. Ese aire de sabelotodo y al mismo tiempo de inocencia le agradaba. Pero ella era una Gryffindor y el un Slytherin; sus casas tenían una enemistad muy antigua que ninguno de los dos podía ignorar. Decidió acercarse a saludarla, después de todo habían quedado en ser amigos.

Ella le sonrió, a pesar de saber que se peleaba y odiaba a sus amigos, ella se había reído y había platicado con él toda esa tarde de lluvia. Y él se había grabado su aroma y cada sonrisa que le dirigía. Un aroma que en ese momento había inundado el pequeño espacio que era el carruaje.

Salió de su ensoñación para observar la puerta del carruaje por la cual entraba su mujer.

"Disculpa la tardanza cariño, pero no encontraba mi bolso a juego con los zapatos..." El solo asintió. Mujeres, se preocupaban por cosas tan mundanas. Pero _ella era diferente_. Ya quería volver a sentir _su aroma_, el calor de _su piel_. Una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios, ya faltaba poco para que se reencontraran.

"A Hogwarts, por favor." Fue todo lo que le dijo al cochero.

* * *

Aspiró el aire, olía a bosque, olía a vida. Sonrió.

"Cariño espérame," le gritó su esposo quien se había retrasado.

Ella se detuvo y observó la vastedad de los jardines de Hogwarts, divisó la cabaña de Hagrid y sonrió. Tantas tardes habían pasado ahí tomando té y los pastelillos incomibles de su amigo el semigigante.

Más adelante se encontraba el campo de quidditch. Vino a su memoria un recuerdo amargo.

_El equipo de Gryffindor se __dirigía al campo de quidditch para practicar para el primer partido de la temporada. Pero justo en ese momento el equipo de Slytherin se acercaba, todos sus miembros con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

_Claro, __tenían escobas nuevas. ¿Y cómo las habían conseguido? Poniendo a Malfoy como su buscador. Vio como éste le sonreía con autosuficiencia. ¡Como le había molestado!, ¿Por qué no podía hacer las cosas por mérito propio? No, ¡tenía que comprarlas con su asqueroso dinero!_

_Le dij__o a Ron que no le diera importancia y fue en ese momento cuando vio que sus fríos ojos se dirigían a ella y los sentenciaba. "Cállate sangre sucia."_

_Ouch, eso si que l__e había dolido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todos se quedaron en un silencio tétrico, Ron intento defenderla, pero el tiro le salió por la culata con esa rota varita suya. _

_En ese momento le odio. _

_Má__s tarde había intentado hablar con ella, disculparse por lo que le había dicho, diciendo que no estaba pensando, que le había dado coraje lo que le había dicho al pelirrojo. Pero ella no quiso oírlo, le pidió que por favor la dejara en paz y le advirtió que era la última vez que le dirigiría la palabra. _

_El chico la observ__ó calladamente por unos minutos, con la mirada dolida, que después oculto tras una máscara de frialdad y dándose la vuelta para marcharse de la silenciosa biblioteca le dijo, "Como quieras Granger." _

Suspiró. Desde ese momento su enemistad se había afianzado, los insultos y peleas se habían vuelto más intensas y frecuentes. Un auténtico infierno. Y ella lo había sufrido. Había extrañado sus conversaciones, sus acaloradas discusiones y debates que tenían en la biblioteca, extrañaba explotar su intelecto al máximo, cosa que no hacia con Harry y Ron. Como había odiado a los magos idiotas que habían inventado eso de los _sangre pura _y los _sangre sucia, _ahora eso ya no existía, pero eran otros tiempos...

Sintió como un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura. Y olvidó todo su viejo dolor.

"Entremos querida, nuestra pequeña nos espera," le susurro Ron Weasley a su mujer.

Ella solo rezó para no encontrárselo otra vez.

* * *

Descendieron del carruaje e inmediatamente los recibió el bello paisaje de su antiguo colegio.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba. _Sonrió con amargura_. El castillo, las canchas de quidditch, el bosque, el lago... _El lago_... Había sido ahí donde se habían reconciliado. Lo recordaba como uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida. Fue ahí cuando escogió el lado por el cual iba a luchar.

_Había__ hecho su entrada triunfal al baile de navidad. Aunque no fuera campeón no quería decir que no pensaba lucirse. Su túnica era de la más fina tela, al igual que sus brillantes zapatos y su cabello pulcramente peinado, todo él destilaba elegancia. Sus padres le habían enseñado que la imagen de una persona siempre era muy importante. Y era uno de los consejos que aplicaba hasta la fecha. Su acompañante, Pansy Parkinson, también lucia muy bella y elegante en su túnica negra. Pero su atención fue robada cuando vio entrar a Viktor Krum y a su guapísima acompañante... Un momento... Esa era... ¡La sangre sucia! Se veía bellísima en una túnica azul y con su cabello perfectamente peinado en un mono. Sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de celos, ¿como se atrevía Krum a traerla a ella al baile?_

_Toda la noche se la paso observando sus movimientos, y le dolió profundamente ver como ella le sonreía y se reía de lo que fuera que le estuviese diciendo ese tipo mono neural. Si... ¡Viktor Krum se había ganado un lugar en su lista negra!_

_Cuando ya se acercaba la noche y planeaba retirarse, divisó a Hermione discutiendo con sus dos mejores amigos. Se gritaban y ella lloraba, después de mandarlos a la cama como toda una mandona, corrió a los jardines del castillo y el Slytherin no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad._

_La encontró llorando a la orilla del gran lago. _

_"Miren nada más... La perfecta Hermione Granger llorando en su noche de fama... ¿Quién lo iba a pensar Granger?... ¿Tú y Krum? ¿En qué estaba pensando ese tipo cuando te invito al baile?" _

_La chica lo miró con los ojos llorosos y llena de rabia le contesto "¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡Lo último que necesito para empeorarme la noche es una pelea contigo! ¡Déjame tranquila!"_

_Draco se llevó una mano al pecho sintiéndose ofendido. "Me hieres Granger, no sabia que eras tan susceptible. ¿Te peleaste con Potter y Weasley? ¿Confraternizando con el enemigo? Que bajo has caído sangre sucia." _

_Fue la gota que colmo el vaso. La chica se puso de pie y levanto la varita. Se veía tan hermosa. Tenia el peinado medio deshecho y le caían mechones rizados en la cara, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sonrosadas por el llanto, la túnica estaba desacomodada y dejaba al descubierto uno de sus bronceados y pecosos hombros. Nunca la había encontrado tan irresistible. _

_"Te dije que me dejaras en paz hurón, pero tú lo has pedido." La chica levantó el brazo para lanzar un conjuro, pero Draco fue más rápido y la tomo por las muñecas. _

_Se quedaron quietos, observándose. Finalmente, Draco se acercó a su oreja y le susurró con voz ronca, haciéndola temblar. _

_"__¿Y qué tal besa ese tipo mono neural?" _

_Hermione no pudo responderle porque el chico la acalló con su boca. Fue el primero de muchos besos que compartirían. _

Soltó un largo suspiro.

"¿Qué sucede cariño?" Le pregunto su mujer preocupada. "¿Estás nervioso por nuestro pequeño? ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! Nuestro hijo será el mejor de su generación..." Se quedo pensativa. "Bueno... Quizás no... Si esa niña Weasley es igual de sabelotodo que su madre entonces corremos peligro." Su mirada se ensombreció.

"Scorpius mencionó en las cartas su rivalidad con la pequeña Weasley… bueno… eso fue al principio… después dejó de mencionarla…" ahora que lo pensaba, creía recordar que Scorpius le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo importante. Pero… no podía ser… "No te preocupes Astoria, estoy segura de que ésta tarde estará llena de sorpresas…"

Su mujer asintió y sonriendo, lo tomó del brazo.

_Veamos que tanto has cambiado Granger_… pensó Draco Malfoy mientras cruzaba los terrenos de Hogwarts de la mano de su esposa.

* * *

Suspiró. Había sido agradable encontrarse con algunos de sus viejos compañeros del colegio. Lavender y Parvati habían ido con sus respectivos maridos. Neville era profesor ahí, incluso había vislumbrado a Cormac McLaggen y a su esposa, había leído en el periódico que era una modelo muy famosa. Hombres… nunca cambiaban. Harry y Ginny se encontraban ahí, ya que Albus también se graduaba ese día. Pero necesitaba respirar_, _había visto en la mesa de Slytherin a Astoria Gre-Malfoy, y él no estaba con ella. Debía haberlo imaginado. Tenía demasiado trabajo en el ministerio como para asistir a un evento al parecer poco importante para él. Parecía que las personas no cambiaban con el tiempo.

Decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos de su alma máter. Tantas cosas y aventuras vivió en ese castillo. Aún recordaba el día en que la amistad entre ella, Harry y Ron había surgido. Los momentos que pasaron en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona haciendo la poción multijugos, las clases con la loca Trelawney y todas las tardes que pasaban en la biblioteca estudiando para los exámenes. Sonrió. Ella amaba los libros, amaba el conocimiento, ansiaba saber y entender. Era una amante del orden y las reglas, pero con Harry y Ron todo su mundo se puso de cabeza. Había aprendido que no todo estaba en los libros y que a veces era necesario romper las reglas. Aún recordaba cuando propuso la creación del ED. Ron la había mirado como si se hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Hermione Granger rompiendo las reglas? ¡Eso era inaudito! Pero gracias a sus reuniones en la Sala de los Menesteres, los alumnos de Hogwarts habían podido hacer algo en la batalla final. _La Sala de los Menesteres_… ahí era donde se encontraba.

El cuadro de Barnabás el chiflado estaba vacío, miró la enorme pared de piedra y un mar de recuerdos inundaron su mente. _Las fugas nocturnas… su pálida piel a la luz de la luna… su sonrisa, la sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella… sus pláticas y confesiones… sus besos… sus caricias… el roce de su fría piel contra la suya… _meneó la cabeza. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Tantas noches se tuvo que escapar para verlo, tantas mentiras que había dicho a sus amigos para poder estar con él, tantos esfuerzos que al final se vieron desechos. Aún recordaba la última noche…

_La luna iluminaba el oscuro pasillo. Tenía frío, hacia ya media hora que lo esperaba y él no llegaba. Estaba nerviosa. Últimamente __se estaba portado más extraño de lo normal. Desde el inicio del sexto curso lo sentía distante, frío y distraído. Hace unos días había tenido una disputa con Harry. Su amigo juraba que Draco tramaba algo, pero ella no quería creerle. Intentó visitarlo en la enfermería, pero no le fue posible encontrar una excusa válida. Tuvo que esperar hasta esta noche. Sólo le había enviado una nota, para que se encontraran donde siempre. Sus encuentros nocturnos habían disminuido no sólo en cantidad, sino también en calidez. Draco sólo llegaba a besarla y acariciarla con desesperación. Pero no decía nada, no hablaba con ella. Así como empezaba, terminaba y se iba. Ya estaba harta de ese distanciamiento. Lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus palabras dulces y sus caricias tiernas. Hoy le pediría explicaciones sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos. Era él. _

_Su rostro estaba sombrío, oscuras ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. No era el Draco que ella amaba. Se acercó desesperado, tomándola en sus brazos, la besó con fiereza. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, la Gryffindor se separó de él y lo miró profundamente a los ojos._

_-Draco, ¿qué sucede? Quiero que me digas que está pasando, ¿por qué me evitas?, ¿por qué sólo quieres contacto físico?, ¿por qué estás tan débil y delgado?, ¡¿qué esta pasando? _

_El chico la mir__ó con una combinación de tristeza, ternura, desesperación y derrota. Transcurrieron unos largos minutos antes de que le contestara._

_-Hermione… - pronunció su nombre como si le doliera y eso la preocupo aún más – ya no podemos estar juntos. Desde un principio sabíamos que esto estaba mal pero aún así seguimos, nos arriesgamos, pero ya no podemos hacerlo. Yo tengo que cumplirle a mi familia, a mi apellido y eso conlleva a que no te pueda tener más a mi lado. Has sido un antídoto para mí, pero no puedo arriesgarte. No así. Perdóname. _

_Se dio la media vuelta para marcharse pero ella lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a girar._

_-¡¿Así nada más? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿Todos estos años de mentir por ti, de esconderme por ti, para que me abandones? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Quiero una explicación Malfoy!_

_Él s__ólo sonrió tristemente al tiempo que se levantaba la manga de la túnica. Ahí estaba su respuesta. La marca tenebrosa brillaba en el brazo del joven Malfoy. Horrorizada se llevó una mano a la boca. –No puede ser… no, no, no… ¿por qué?... _

_El chico sonrió y la abrazo. Un abrazo de despedida. El último que se darían._

_-Lo hago por ti, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro._

_Y estás habían sido las últimas palabras que él le había dirigido antes de la fatal noche en la que Albus Dumbledore fuese asesinado._

Le había costado superarlo y entender por qué la había abandonado. Ella realmente lo amaba. Pero cuando se enfrentaron a la cruda realidad después de la muerte de Dumbledore, lo comprendió todo. Tenían que dejarse ir, tenían que luchar por un mejor futuro y quizás por una pequeña posibilidad de volver a estar juntos.

Decidida, emprendió su aventura junto a Harry y Ron. Pero durante ese año que viajó con ellos, pasó algo que no se esperaba. Se enamoró de Ron, no era el mismo amor que le profesaba a Draco, era uno más fraternal, tierno y dulce. Y él la amaba también.

Después de la guerra se habían casado. Y habían formado una familia. Draco Malfoy había quedado enterrado en su corazón…

Súbitamente un aroma que conocía perfectamente la envolvió, al tiempo que unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura y la hacían dar la vuelta. Se chocó con esos ojos grises que tanto había extrañado.

-Granger – susurró él en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras absorbía ese aroma que tanta falta le había hecho – o debería llamarte… Weasley… - esto último lo dijo con cierto rencor.

Ella lo miró con ternura. Subió su mano para acariciarle la fría y pálida mejilla. Se veía hermosa, el cabello lo traía recogido en una cola alta, había subido un poco de peso debido a sus embarazos pero esto sólo había acentuado sus curvas, se le veían unas finas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, que denotaban el cansancio de su vida en familia. Pero sus hermosos ojos castaños aún brillaban con la energía de la juventud.

-Los años te han sentado bien… Hermione… - tembló al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. ¡Que diferente se oía! Era una mezcla de emociones que no podía describir.

-¿C-cómo me en-encontraste?- ¡Diablos! No podía creer como obnubilaba todos sus sentidos, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y eso que ya habían pasado 25 años desde la última vez que habían estado tan cerca.

-Creo que eso es obvio – le dijo él mientras jugaba con su cabello – no te vi en la reunión del Gran Comedor así que… supuse que habías salido a dar un paseo… y que tus recuerdos te guiarían hasta aquí… porque yo se que me has extrañado… tanto como yo lo he hecho…

Hermione se había quedado sin habla. Él la había extrañado, aún pensaba en ella, a pesar de que ambos estaban casados y con una familia.

-¿M-me has extrañado? – no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

Él le sonrió tiernamente. Y acariciándole la mejilla, susurró – Como no tienes una idea. Todos los días de mi vida pienso en ti, te recuerdo y quiero sentirte, abrazarte, acariciarte, no sabes como he ansiado este momento. – y diciendo esto, se inclinó y la besó.

Hermione le correspondió. _Lo había ansiado tanto tiempo_. No es que Ron no besará bien, pero no lo hacía como Draco. Draco era delicado y salvaje al mismo tiempo, imprimía ternura y pasión y su habilidad con las manos la dejaba sin respiración.

El hombre empezó a recorrer su espalda con las manos, bajó hasta su cintura y siguió hasta sus piernas, alzando levemente el vestido. Se pegaron a la pared y ella sintió como la dura piedra se transformaba en una sólida puerta de madera, ya que se le encajaba en la espalda la cerradura. Fue entonces cuando recuperó la razón.

-D-draco… - dijo entre suspiros – d-etente… ¡Detente!

Él se separó de ella y la observó. -¿Qué sucede? He esperado mucho tiempo para este momento… para nuestro reencuentro… ¿a caso tú no?

Hermione desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Si quería, claro que quería. Pero a su mente venía la imagen de Ron sonriéndole, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. Y ella también lo quería… lo quería… pero no lo amaba. Su matrimonio con Ron había sido hermoso, tenía dos hijos a los que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y tenía una vida tranquila y cómoda, una vida que cualquiera envidiaría… menos ella misma. No amaba a su marido, lo quería y mucho, pero no sentía esa pasión en los besos y caricias que le profesaba cuando hacían el amor. Lo había intentado, pero le era imposible. Su piel no quemaba, su cuerpo no ardía como lo hizo cuando estaba con Draco. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse viva otra vez, sentirse amada, sentirse deseada, sentir que podía amar apasionadamente, sentir que estaba viva.

Alzó el rostro, topándose nuevamente con esos ojos que la miraban llenos de deseo, y supo que tenía que hacerlo. Le lanzó los brazos al cuello y fue esta vez ella quien lo besó con pasión. Sintió la sonrisa de Draco formarse en sus labios y sus manos alzarla para adentrarse una vez más en esa sala que tantas veces había sido testigo de su unión.

* * *

Draco soltó un largo suspiro y sonrió mientras sentía como la ex-gryffindor se acurrucaba a su lado. Le acarició el cabello con una mano. Así debió haber sido siempre. Ella le pertenecía, ella debió ser la señora Malfoy. Pero ese día no tuvo el valor suficiente para arrebatarle la felicidad que creía ver en ella…

_La guerra por fin había terminado. Potter había vencido al Señor Oscuro, ahora se hacia el recuento de los daños. Sus padres habían salido ilesos y gracias a su madre Potter había logrado su objetivo. Al final la familia Malfoy había hecho su contribución para la victoria. _

_Tenía que encontrarla. Ahora si iban a poder estar juntos, sin ningún temor a ser separados. Se despidió de sus padres y corrió a buscarla entre los escombros y los festejos que se llevaban a cabo en el castillo. Y fue cuando la vio… junto a Weasley. El pobretón la tenía abrazada de la cintura y ella sonreía. Sonreía… como nunca lo había hecho en público con él. Al parecer ya le había olvidado… pero… después de todo, ¿no le había dicho él que hiciera eso? ¿Qué fuera feliz sin él? _

_Se sentía feliz por ella, eso era por lo que él había luchado, por lo que había sufrido bajo el mandato de Voldemort, había renunciado a ella para poder hacerla feliz, para poder darle lo que se merecía. Y al fin lo había conseguido. _

_Suspiró y dio media vuelta. Ahora que ella ya era feliz, le tocaba a él buscar su camino. _

_Lo había hecho. Había conseguido un puesto en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio. Se había casado con una bruja sangre pura como era de esperarse y ahora tenía un hijo. Pero nunca la olvidó… ella siempre sería la mujer de su vida. _

Y ahora volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos. Por Merlín que era eso lo que le hacia falta a su vida, ese amor y pasión que lo llenaban cuando la tenía cerca. Quería a Astoria. Era una excelente bruja y había desempeñado perfectamente su papel como la nueva Señora Malfoy. Pero era demasiado superficial, no había pasión en su vida. Sólo dinero y placeres mundanos.

En cambio la mujer que se hallaba a su lado, destilaba pasión y amor en todo lo que hacia. Había oído que era una magnífica sanadora y que luchaba hasta el cansancio por sacar adelante a sus pacientes. Aún era esa leona de la cual él se había enamorado.

Observó la habitación en la que se encontraban. Estaba como la recordaba. La cama con doseles plateados y dorados, los colores mezclados de sus casas. Un enorme espejo en forma de serpiente en el frente y un tocador de caoba, en el cual, descansaba una hermosa caja de música. Él la había encantado para que tocara para ella. Con un movimiento de su varita, una melodía lleno la habitación. Observó a Hermione.

Ella sonreía. Abrió los ojos para verlo.

-Te extrañe tanto – le dijo en un susurró – gracias por hacerme sentir viva otra vez.

Draco solo sonrió y la besó.

-Perdóname – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – fui un tonto al dejarte. Pero tenía que hacerlo, o te hubiera perdido. Y era lo último que quería. Ahora cada uno tiene su respectiva familia, pero quiero que sepas que eres y serás siempre la mujer de mi vida. Te amo Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima y lo abrazó.

-Te perdoné desde el primer momento. Sabía que lo hacías por los dos, por nuestro futuro. Y te lo agradezco. Gracias a ti soy lo que soy y tengo lo que tengo. Yo también te amo Draco Malfoy, y siempre lo haré.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso y al separarse ambos sonreían.

-Voy a vestirme - le dijo él mientras se ponía de pie – Astoria debe de estar buscándome y la ceremonia no debe tardar en empezar.

Ella sólo asintió mientras se ponía nuevamente el vestido. –Adelántate, yo tengo que buscar algo.

Draco la miro de forma suspicaz y encogiéndose de hombros abandono el lugar, no sin antes depositar un dulce beso en los labios de Hermione. Una vez sola, se dirigió a la cómoda y observo la caja de música con nostalgia. Con uno de sus dedos abrió un pequeño compartimento que se encontraba dentro de la misma. Seguía ahí, justo donde lo había dejado. Sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manos. Ahora le correspondía tenerlo a otra personita.

* * *

-Buenas noches maestros, familias y alumnos. Es un gran honor para mí presentarles a la generación 2023 de magos y brujas. ¡Enhorabuena!

Un estallido de aplausos y vítores inundo el Gran Comedor. Hermione le sonreía orgullosa a su hija. Había sido la mejor de su generación, seguida muy de cerca por el joven Scorpius Malfoy. Se sentía muy orgullosa de su pequeña.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Lo hice! – se acercó la joven pelirroja abrazando con emoción a sus padres.

-¡Muy bien hecho florecita! – Le dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba - ¡Has vencido al pequeño Scorpius como te dije que hicieras! ¡Esa es mi niña!

Inmediatamente Rose se tensó y su mirada se torno un tanto nerviosa.

-Si Sr. Weasley – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas – Rose ha sido y será siempre la mejor.

La familia Weasley se giró para encararse con un Scorpius Malfoy sonriéndoles, detrás de él se hallaban sus padres. Draco le guiño un ojo a Hermione, quien soltó una risita.

-Aaahh… ¿puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó un desubicado Ron. Rose esquivó a su padre para ponerse a un lado de Scorpius y tomarlo de la mano.

Ron abría y cerraba la boca en un estado de completo shock, mientras que Astoria se llevaba la mano a la boca sorprendida. Draco y Hermione sólo sonreían.

-Madre, padre – dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a sus padres – Sr. y Sra. Weasley, Rose y yo hemos estado saliendo los últimos dos años y queríamos formalizar la relación y obtener su aprobación.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Casarse? – chilló un rojo Ron.

-¡Pero si sólo eres un pequeño querido! – le dijo Astoria agitando la mano.

Rose y Scorpius soltaron una risita. – No, Sra. Malfoy – dijo Rose – sólo queríamos que ustedes supieran que vamos en serio.

-Así es – recalcó Scorpius abrazando a Rose. Hermione los miró y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Te apoyamos cariño – le dijo dulcemente a su hija – bienvenido a la familia Scorpius.

Ron soltó un largo suspiro. – Si florecita, te apoyaremos siempre, eso ya lo sabes. – Le extendió la mano a Scorpius y sonrió – con que suegro de un Malfoy…

Los dos jóvenes le sonrieron a los Weasleys y se giraron para enfrentar a los Malfoy.

Draco y Astoria sonreían.

-Bienvenida Srita. Weasley – le dijo Draco besando su mano – encantado de tenerla en la familia.

Astoria asintió con la cabeza y los besó a ambos en las mejillas.

Hermione sacó una cajita de su bolso y se la tendió a su pequeña. –Cariño, esto es un regalo de mi parte. Es algo muy preciado que quiero que tengas.

Rose Weasley abrió la cajita y soltó un grito ahogado. Dentro se hallaba una pequeña cadena con una esmeralda y un rubí entrelazados. Verde y rojo. Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Draco reconoció al instante el colgante. Él se lo había regalado a ella mucho tiempo atrás, como símbolo de su relación. Y era un regalo más que perfecto para la nueva pareja. Le sonrió a Hermione, quien le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecha. Lo habían logrado. Habían logrado un mejor futuro para ellos, quizás no pudieron estar juntos pero ahora sus hijos continuarían con lo que en algún momento ellos habían comenzado… pues ahora… eran otros tiempos… era momento de una nueva era.

* * *

**¡FIN! **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo, son bienvenidos los reviews... ¡me alegrará el día saber que les gusto la historia!**

**¡Saludos y besos a todas!**

**Con cariño,**

**Lola**


End file.
